battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Night with Skari
"A Night with Skari" is an Extended Universe oneshot written on February 9, 2017. It takes place right after A Visit From Aunt Grey. Summary Full Text “Brandt, can you take the baby now?” Grey mumbled sleepily. “I need to–” She suddenly jolted awake when she realized what she just said. She picked up her head and looked around. Brandt was asleep next to her in the guest room bed, and then she remembered they were at Seasick’s house visiting her and her new baby, Skari. But…why did she say…? A ear-piercing cry interrupted her train of thought, and it quickly became clear as to what woke her up. Skari… she thought. She couldn’t help but wonder how a baby so small could be able to cry so much, but nevertheless, the Chief slowly got out of bed careful not to wake her husband, put on her robe to keep warm, and walked in the direction toward Seasick and Ellidi’s room. Aside from Skari crying, all was quiet in Seasick’s home. Sven, Dagny, and Kari were obviously sound asleep with Seasick’s nine other children, and she just left Brandt in their room. She tiptoed down the hall careful not to wake anyone and finally came to the door that led into Seasick and Ellidi’s room peaking inside. Inside, she saw that Seasick was struggling to wake up. Grey remembered that all too well when each of her children were born. Sometimes, nights were hard when they refused to stop crying, and Grey and Brandt just wanted some sleep. After gently telling Seasick to go back to sleep, the Chief walked over to the cradle, and sure enough, there was baby Skari continuing to cry. “Shh…it’s okay, little Skari,” Grey whispered gently as she reached down to pick him up. “It’s okay. Aunt Grey is here.” Good Hel, he’s so small, she thought as she held him in her arms. “Come on, little one,” she said to the crying infant. “Let’s go to the living room, yeah? We can get to know each other…and let Mama and Dada sleep.” She tiptoed out of the bedroom as she looked over her shoulder watching Seasick and Ellidi settle back into their deep slumber. The next morning, Brandt slowly opened his eyes as the sun peaked through the window of their guest room, but of course, he only wanted to sleep just a little bit more as he turned over on his other side expecting to see his wife sleeping soundly. However, when he didn’t, he sat up slightly when he saw that the side Grey was on was completely empty. The Chief’s husband furrowed his eyebrows together as he thought back on the previous night. Grey was sitting in bed with him working on reports when he wished her good night and fell asleep, and the bed certainly looked like she got some sleep. Then again, she tended to be an early riser. Maybe she and Shadow went on a morning flight, so he looked and saw the Chief’s beloved Night Fury sleeping soundly in the corner of the room. Okay, Shadow’s still here, but where’s Grey? he thought. The house sounded quiet, which meant no one else was up yet. Strange…so he got out of bed and decided to look for her thinking she was somewhere in the house. As he walked out of the room, he thought to check on the kids real quickly. Maybe they woke her up, and he missed the party. However, something out of the corner of his eye as he passed the living room. Brandt saw a figure lying on the couch, and it didn’t take long to figure out who it was. There was only one other adult beside him who had brown hair, and with curiosity, he walked over to the couch. “Grey, what are you–?” He stopped in his tracks when he came to a pleasant sight…Grey fast asleep on the couch with baby Skari asleep in her arms. The man couldn’t help but smile. Grey had told him that she couldn’t bring herself to hold Ísey when she came to Peaceable after the miscarriage, and as much as he hated the idea of interrupting the moment between Grey and their newest nephew, he could tell that she would be more comfortable in bed. “Grey…Grey, wake up,” he added gently shaking her. Grey moaned as she fluttered her eyes open looking up at her husband. “Hey, honey,” she said rubbing her eyes. “What are you doing up?” “Because that’s what people normally do in the morning?” “What?” She quickly looked out the window and saw that the sun was rising. “Oh Hel, I thought I was just going to doze off for a few minutes.” “Well, obviously, those few minutes turned into all night.” He chuckled. “What happened?” he added as he sat on the arm of the couch nodding to the sleeping baby in Grey’s arms. “Oh, Skari was crying last night, so I took him out here to calm him down. By the time I got him to sleep, I was too tired to even get up.” “Sounds like he wanted some of Aunt Grey’s attention,” Brandt commented. “Well, of course,” she said looking at Skari and gently stroking his cheek, “he knows I’ll spoil him.” “Well, everyone’s not up yet,” Brandt said after a moment. “Why don’t I put him back in his cradle and you can head back to bed for a bit? It didn’t look like that couch was too comfortable.” He was right. It sort of wasn’t that comfortable. “Well, I suppose I could use a few extra hours of sleep, and Seasick is going to wake up soon,” she said aloud. She then gave Skari a quick peck on the forehead and handed him to Brandt so that he could bring him back to the cradle. “See you later, little Skari.” Category:Extended Universe Category:Events Category:Brandt Felman Category:Grey Bergman Category:Skari